¡Sorpresa!
by MrRayney
Summary: Es Navidad y Chico Bestia está decidido a conseguir finalmente un beso por parte de Raven ¿Lo lograra?


_**Surprise!**_

 _ **Escrito por xXNevermoreAgainXx**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he hecho mi última traducción, originalmente esta historia era para ayer…desgraciadamente con los juegos nuevos que tengo me estuve entreteniendo un buen rato y apenas esta noche pude acabar, realmente espero que disfruten de este pequeño one-shot.

 _ **Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Sorpresa!**_

Los titanes se encontraban sentados en el sofá, viendo algún especial de navidad por la televisión. Bueno casi todos los titanes se encontraban allí, ya que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que Chico Bestia había desaparecido.

— _Muy bien, todos están distraídos—_ pensó el mutante con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro— ¡ _Es hora de iniciar mi plan a prueba de fallas donde lograre que Raven me bese antes de que termine el día de navidad!_

Lenta y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el sofá, siendo su objetivo el lugar donde Raven se encontraba sentada. Sonriendo ampliamente para sí mismo, sostuvo firmemente la pequeña planta por encima de su cabeza.

Cyborg noto lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo y comenzó a reír. Raven gracias a esto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, levantando la cabeza vio el muérdago colgando sobre su cabeza y a Chico Bestia sonriéndole a ella.

—Ya conoces la regla, Rae— dijo seductoramente el mutante.

—Ni en tus sueños— respondió la hechicera frunciendo el ceño.

Sin embargo Chico Bestia ignoro el comentario y continúo sonriendo.

— ¡Vamos, Rae! Es la tradición, tienes que hacerlo— contesto Chico Bestia, mientras se acercaba a ella y fruncía los labios cómicamente.

— ¡Gah! ¡Aléjate de mí!— grito Raven quien inmediatamente se levantó y empujo al mutante.

Sin embargo en vez de sentirse rechazado, el mutante de piel verde sonrió y salto sobre el sofá aun con el muérdago en mano. Raven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir de él.

— ¡Te lo advierto, Chico Bestia! ¡Detente de una buena vez!— grito ella mientras él continuaba persiguiéndola, sin parar de sonreír. Los otros titanes que seguían en el sofá no pudieron evitar reírse de la escena.

— ¡Vamos, Rae! Solo es un pequeño beso— mendigo Chico Bestia mientras ponía ojitos de cachorrito.

Raven salto sobre el sofá para poder evitarlo, desgraciadamente su pie accidentalmente tropezó con la parte posterior del sofá, por lo cual termino tambaleándose y cayendo sobre este. Chico Bestia aprovecho esta oportunidad para aterrizar a su lado y rápidamente se inclinó para besarla. En un principio el mutante pensó que finalmente había ganado cuando sintió como sus labios se posaron sobre lo que creía ser era la mejilla de la hechicera

Desgraciadamente cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que en realidad había besado a Cyborg.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!— grito Chico Bestia con todas sus fuerzas, quien dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a limpiarse la lengua.

— ¡GAH! ¡Eso fue asqueroso!— exclamo Cyborg frotándose la mejilla con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dolerle.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Starfire se encontraban rodando en el suelo mientras reían como si no hubiera mañana. Chico Bestia miro hacia arriba para ver a Raven levitando sobre ellos mientras reía en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo diablos…

—Recuerda que puedo atravesar objetos solidos— explico Raven interrumpiéndole mientras seguía sonriendo.

En cambio Chico Bestia en vez de sentirse desanimado o enojado, solo le sonrió con picardía.

—Muy astuta, Rae. Pero el día aun es joven ¡Y no creas que este era el único plan que tenía! ¡Voy a conseguir ese beso antes de que termine el día!— grito Chico Bestia con determinación.

—Buena suerte con eso— dijo Raven monótonamente mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Muy bien, así que el plan del muérdago no funciono (no es como si le hubiera tenido mucha fe a su primer plan) pero ahora era el momento del plan B. Sonriendo maliciosamente para sí mismo, salió del baño donde había pasado las últimas dos horas quitándose el sabor a Cyborg de sus labios y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su siguiente plan.

No es necesario decir que el resto del día fue una tortura para Raven. Pues la hechicera tuvo que esquivar constantemente a Chico Bestia quien trataba de arrinconarla, salir disparado de los pasillos tratando de atraparla por sorpresa y cualquier otro método que se le podía imaginar con tal de conseguir un beso de su parte.

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo ya se estaba preparando para irse a dormir.

— _Muy bien, Chico Bestia_ — pensó el mutante dentro de su escondite— _¡Este plan tiene que funcionar! ¡El día está a punto de terminar y esta es la última idea que queda!_

Listo para poner su plan final en acción, Chico Bestia maulló en voz alta y espero. Tras unos minutos escucho como la puerta de Raven era abierta.

Esta era su oportunidad.

— ¡Sorpresa!— grito el mutante transformándose de un pequeño gatito a su forma humana.

Y es que el plan de Chico Bestia consistía en ocultarse en una caja de regalo navideño (envuelto en un lindo papel purpura y con un lindo moño rojo) que había dejado frente a la puerta de Raven y tomarla por sorpresa. Chico Bestia cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, frunciendo los labios ligeramente. El mutante juro que pudo escuchar a Raven murmurar algo que no entendió muy bien. Lo que Chico Bestia esperaba en ese momento era que ella se diera la vuelta y entrara a su habitación, cerrando la puerta para que terminara estampándose contra esta.

Sin embargo, paso algo muy diferente.

El corazón de Chico Bestia se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Raven sobre los suyos. Después de tres segundos ella rompió el beso y Chico Bestia hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se desmayó.

Aunque en realidad no perdió el conocimiento, más bien cayó al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara completamente roja, como si hubiera entrado en shock.

—Sorpresa— fue lo único que dijo Raven sonriendo levemente y entrando nuevamente a su habitación.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Realmente espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad con su familia y también espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot navideño.


End file.
